


Family is Chosen, Gender is Not

by nerdguy3000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Brief reference to Serenity, Gen, Hurt Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones Needs a Hug, Owen Harper & Ianto Jones Friendship, Trans Ianto Jones, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000
Summary: Ianto’s father was never supportive of his gender and now that’s he’s found Ianto again, he’s gonna try and beat some sense into him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Family is Chosen, Gender is Not

**Author's Note:**

> TW: use of slurs and dead name, lots of transphobia.
> 
> This is my entry to the Ianto Jones Cult Discord Pride Event (Prompt 2)
> 
> My number is 5

It was a cool autumn evening, the leaves were just starting to turn magnificent shades of orange and yellow. There was a pleasant breeze rustling the turning leaves and Ianto turned his head towards it, closing his eyes and letting a sense of calm wash over him. His life was unusually chaotic and these small moments of peace kept him grounded. 

He was stood outside his flat, dressed in a deep red shirt, with a black tie that complimented the shirt. His usual date night look. 

Since Jack had returned from running off with the Doctor there was something distinctly different. He treated Ianto differently, taking him out for dinner, being romantic. Something that Ianto didn’t think Jack was capable of. He was more gently as well, like if he pushed to hard Ianto would break. He also often found Jack with his hand over Iantos heart, as if trying to prove to himself that it was still beating. Ianto still wasn’t sure what had happened when Jack was away, though Jack had promised to share with him eventually. 

But right now he was going to take a short stroll on this lovely evening towards the city centre to meet a certain immortal for dinner. 

He let his mind wander as he took the familier route towards the city, it had been a long week and he was glad to finally get Jack to himself. They would eat dinner, discuss work, talk about things that needed done, just being with each other, reassuring each other that they were both still here, Ianto had learnt that as much as he needed to know Jack was still here, Jack needed to know that he was okay too. 

He was deep in thought when a horrifically familiar voice pulled him out of his day dreaming. 

“Siani!” The voice hollered, and Ianto cursed himself as his step faltered for just a second before he continued walking. That name meant nothing to him and the voice held no authority over him. “Siani, I know you can hear me girl!”

Ianto kept walking but his field training kicked in. He wasn’t armed, not even a stun gun. He cursed himself for that as well. But he was supposed to be going on a date, he didn’t expect to be confronted by his past. He took a quick and subtle look around, hoping for someone else, he was less likely to be assaulted if someone else was there. But there he had no luck. A deserted street, not that it was ever particularly busy, that’s why Ianto liked living there. 

“Don’t ignore me you stupid little girl!” Ianto could tell the voice was drawing closer, he kept his breathing calm. Preparing himself for the fight that was about to erupt. 

“SIANI YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME NOW YOU FREAK!” The voice was so close now, Ianto prepared himself to confront his past.

However before he got the chance he was struck hard from behind. The blow to his head sent him sprawling to the ground, he quickly got to his knees intending to strike back when a boot fell on his back, knocking him to the floor and causing him to gasp in pain. 

“YOU DISGUSTING DYKE! YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT SIANI! YOU DESERVE THIS!” Suddenly all of his training left him and Ianto was back to being a scared teenager. He curled himself into a ball, trying to protect himself, hoping that someone would find him before it was too late. 

* * *

Andy Davidson was having a slow day, he walked his evening patrol, hoping for maybe a little bit of excitement, nothing major just something to break up the monotony of his day. As he rounded a corner, onto a street with some rather fancy restaurants on it, he spotted Gwens boss, Captain Jack Harkness. Thinking that it may be the perfect way to relieve some boredom, he makes his way over to the man. The man in question seems occupied, looking up the street as if waiting for someone. 

“Alright Captain. What’s occurring? Anything spooky.” 

“Hi Andy, no Torchwood business tonight. Just waiting for Ianto.” Jack sounded distant, almost worried. While he’d turned to answer Andy, he kept glancing down towards the end of the road, eagerly awaiting Iantos appearance.

Before Andy had a chance to respond though his radio crackled to life, “there’s a 240 in progress on Harriet St, officers needed immediately. Victim is white male, early 20s, dark hair, wearing a red shirt. Suspect is a white male, late 60s, bald, large build. Repeat, a 240 on Harriet St, officers needed immediately.”

Jacks full attention was now on Andy, “that’s Iantos street, and he’s late.”

“PC Davidson on route,” he glanced at Jack, “with backup.”

Jack needed no further prompting and took off running, Andy quick in on his heels. The young officer was surprisingly able to keep up with the immortal, even slightly overtake him. Jack understood and hung back a little. It might not be Ianto, though it seemed to coincidental.

However as they neared closer to the incident Jack could hear shouting. He picked out the words ‘disgusting dyke’ and ‘stupid girl’, which confused him, the report has said the victim was a male. Then he heard one name, ‘Siani’ and that’s all it took, Jack spurred himself on with renewed vigour, overtaking Andy. There were too many clues that pointed towards the unthinkable now. That was a name he had been told in complete confidence, a name he had never uttered, the name given to Ianto by his Father at birth. As he rounded the corner fear and anger flamed within him, his beautiful, brave, special, fantastic lover was sprawled on the floor, a man standing over him, spiting vile abuse, and stamping on him. 

Jack saw red.

He launched himself at the man, itching for his gun, that Ianto had insisted he shouldn’t bring on dates. He pushed the man to the floor, enjoying the resounding  crack  as it smashed against the concrete, dazing the man. Just as he was about to give the man a taste of his own medicine, Andy caught up with them, placed a hand on him arm and said coldly, “check on Ianto, I can call for an ambulance if required but I know what you have a medic.”

Andy’s tone shocked Jack for a moment before he heard the quite moan from his lover and quickly knelt by his side. Giving him a quick glance over Jack could tell his left shoulder was dislocated and his left wrist was broken, he seemed to be a little confused and Jack guessed he was most likely concussed. 

“Yan? Hey Ianto. It’s okay, it’s me.” Jack stroked a bit of hair out of Iantos face in a movement he did all so often. Hoping it would help ground the younger man, who looked up slowly and Jack saw the tears streaming down his face. “I’m gonna call Owen.” He said both for Ianto and Andy’s benefit.

“Please don’t hurt him, that’s my dad Jack,” Ianto whimpered out, breaking Jacks heart. Even after the man has beaten him bloody, Ianto stood by his morals knowing what is partner was like when enraged. He added, more for Andy, “His name is Madoc Jones.”

Andy currently had the suspect handcuffed and roughly pulled him up, reaching over to his radio he called for a ‘10-16’ while glaring intensely at the other man. The man took one look at Jack and started the ranting and thrashing in Andy’s grip, “don’t waste your time with that dyke. She’s a freak! Dressing up like a man a pretending that she is one. It’s that right, Siani.It’s a disgrace to the family. Fucking tranny scum.”

The final statement seemed to be the straw that broke Andy, as before Jack could defend the young archivist, Andy had the man on the ground, a knee on his back to keep him down. “I suggest to shut it Madoc, not only will resisting arrest be added to your long list of charges, if you keep screaming like that then I’ll allow that man kneeling by your son to do as he pleases to you.” In a whisper he added coldly, “and he could ruin you. Unless you want me to hand you over, keep your mouth shut.”

Jack had to admit he was impressed by the young officer. Something had definitely riled his up. But now was not the time to focus on that. He had pulled his earpiece out of his pocket and was attempting to make contact with the hub, where he knew Owen was.

“What is it Harkness? Some of us are trying to get work done and your supposed to be on a date,” Owens voice rang through the earpiece and Jack could hear the other man typing in the background. He had certainly matured while Jack had been away, normally he would have been playing some stupid game instead of doing a report.

“It’s Ianto. I need you out here with a med kit. He’s been beaten, badly. I think there’s a few broken bones.” Jack heard his own voice shake, the fear bleeding through. While he hated being vulnerable in front of his team, he couldn’t help it, not when it came to Ianto.

“Shit!” He could hear Owen jump up, the sound changed, Owen having put his own earpiece in. “I’ll lock into the GPS signal of your comm unit when I get into the SUV.”

Jack made a noise of conformation then turned his attention back to the whimpering man in front of him. He ran a gently hand through Ianto’s hair, trying to provide any comfort he could. He knew exactly how Ianto liked to be held and have his hair played with, how he enjoyed the feeling of the back of Jacks hand brushing against his cheek. 

Ianto could feel pain everywhere, he wanted to scream but all he could manage were whimpers. He looked up at Jack and saw the thunder in his eyes but also a gentle concern. He was gently stroking Ianto’s face, a gentle smile graced his lips and he realised he was being watched. 

“I think our date has been ruined.” Ianto joked, huffing a breathing out passed his painful chest. He shifted gently and Jack lay a hand on his uninjured shoulder, gently pushing so the younger man would attempted anything stupid. 

“It wasn’t your fault, there will be other times.” Jack smiled, reassuring the young man. Later he would hold the young man close to his chest and whisper quietly in his ear, all the things Jack loved about him, enough the drown out the shouted insults of his father. Even from his position on the ground Ianto could hear Owen from Jacks comm, “eta five minutes. Try and keep him conscious.”

Just as Owen said that Ianto attempted again to sit up, while Jack was distracted by Owen. This time however he marred his shoulder and wrist as the same time and screamed as the world turned black. 

* * *

When he awoke next, he was blinded by pain, threw up and then passed out again.

* * *

His next attempt at consciousness was more successful. The first thing he became aware of was the gentle hum of the hub. It was soothing. Ianto had always taken a strange comfort in that hum. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking away the weariness he felt, Ianto began to take in his surroundings. He was lying on what could only be described as a hospital bed in a dark but rather clean looking room. He looked down at himself to see a collection of bandages across various parts of his body, his right ankle and knee, his chest, enough to cover his scars, his left wrist was bandaged and his whole arm was in a sling. He noted absently that he wasn’t in any pain, probably thanks too one of Owens aliens painkillers

The door to his room was gently opened revealing Owen Harper. To most people it would seem like he was grumpy or in a mood but Ianto could see the concern in his face. They had grown close while Jack was away, both had risked their life for the other at some point now Ianto was out in the field more. Ianto was like the little brother Owen has never had.

“What’s the damage report then?” Ianto asked, curious as to what was wrong with him as he couldn’t feel it. 

“Sprained knee and ankle, broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, one hell of a concussion, couple of cracked ribs, luckily none broken, lots of bruising to just about everywhere. Oh and one concerned partner.” Owen finished, smirking gentle at Ianto who just rolled his eyes. “If you hit anything like your old man, remind me never to get in a first fight with you.” 

Ianto huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes again. Trying to keep the worry out of his voice Ianto asked, “what happened to him? My dad I mean.”

If Owen noticed anything different about Iantos voice he didn’t say anything, “PC Andy took care of him, he’s gonna need to take a statement off you but only when your ready. I tell you though that man can be scary when he wants to be. He had your dad pinned down, whispering threats into his ears til the man was pale and shaking. It’s up to you what happens. We can leave it with the police or take care of it Torchwood style.”

Ianto just shrugged, he wasn’t sure yet what would be best. 

“Just so you know, none of what he said to you was true. Ianto you are ten times the man he is, and he doesn’t know what he’s missing by not having you in his life.” Owens sincerity shocked Ianto, blinking back tears and clearing the lump in his throat he nodded gratefully to the doctor, not trusting his voice.

Suddenly both men heard heavy footsteps making their way down the corridor. And with all the usually flair, Captain Jack Harkness burst into the room, and upon seeing Ianto was awake rushed to his bedside and placed a tender kiss on the younger mans lips. 

“Right that is my cue to leave,” Owen said heading swiftly to the door, “shout of you need anything.” 

Once they were alone Jack took Ianto’s right hand in his own, and kissed it. 

“I’m glad your okay Ianto. When I saw the state you were in I was terrified. And after you passed out, twice, I feared the worst.” Ianto realised quickly how scared Jack was, he was never usually this honest with his emotions, but almost losing his love had made him realise just how much he had fallen for this small, wonderful Welshman. 

“I’m okay Jack. I’m here and I’m safe. Thanks to you and apparently a secretly badass Andy.” Ianto said, trying to add some levity to their conversation. 

“I spoke to him on the phone and revealed that he is actually also trans, and he wasn’t gonna stand for someone talking to a brother like that. He is full of surprises.” Jack said, smiling at Ianto. Appreciating the change in conversation. 

“I’m sure that’s what you said about me when I told you I was trans. Though a little bit more sarcastically, considering I forgot that you had read my file and it was in there.” Ianto rolled his eyes remembering the exchange.

The room feel into a comfortable silence. Both just enjoying the others company. Ianto never felt the need to fill these silences, it was just the two of the being together. Letting each other know that they were okay, and alive, without the use of words.

“Ianto Jones, you are one of the bravest men I know. You are kind and thoughtful and special in so many ways. You are a man. No one can ever take that away from you. And not only are you a man, you are a good man. You’re my good man. Don’t listen to the words of a bigot and know that the world won’t always be this way. You are something so fantastic. I’m proud to call you my  boyfriend .”

Boyfriends, yeah that sounded about right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. All feedback is welcome.


End file.
